Terran
The terrans are the dominant native species on the world of Terra. The terrans are a bipedal race of warm-blooded sauroids. These muscular and somewhat horrifying beasts have dominated the world of Terra for centuries and have become one of the more prominent races in the galaxy. Soon after making first contact with the Citadel races, the terrans would expand their reaches through the galaxy at a rate rivaled only by humanity. Terrans are recognized by their incredibly strength, amazing agility, and distinctive mandibles that make up their mouths. Biology Terrans exhibit the characteristics of predators rather than those of prey species. Their forward-facing alert eyes give the impression that they possess outstanding eyesight and their teeth and jaws mimic the structures possessed by apex predators. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips. With few exceptions, these mandibles are generally shown with six teeth each; and some genetic offshoots have an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible. Anywhere from eight to ten broader teeth have been observed mounted on the central jaw structure. Terrans smell with the use of two nostrils, each a little in front and below the eye socket. Given their predatory nature, a terran's sense of smell is likely very developed. Their hands are tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their thick skin is virtually impervious to light cuts, scrapes or contusions, and they are highly resistant to environmental hazards, including toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold. Consequently their diets can include food and drink which would prove very dangerous to most other species—a fact reflected in their infatuation with the krogan liquor, ryncol, which hits most aliens "like ground glass". Biotic individuals are rare, though those who do possess the talent typically have strong abilities. The most amazing physiological feature of terran biology is the multiple instances of major organs. These secondary (and where applicable, tertiary) systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. They have, for example, two hearts, four lungs, and most notably four testicles. Terran blood has a dark blue coloration, possibly from the presence of hemocyanin rather than hemoglobin. Appearance Universally, the terrans stand over six feet tall, stand on two strong digitigrade legs, have two opposable thumbs on each hand, and have very distinctive sets of mandibles. Terrans are very muscular and have thick skin, two traits which are adaptations that they eventually gained from their planet's hostile environment. They have a reptilian appearance but are completely tailless. Other than those traits, terrans can differ greatly in appearance because, like salarians and the lystheni, they have different genetic off-shoots, though a much greater number. Despite their differences, terrans are all on equal standing with each other and actually embrace the different offshoots to increase their genetic diversity. Genetic Variants Varia-Terran Varia-Terran are the most common form of terrans, actually being the original form of the terrans before their homeworlds drastic environmental changes and the affects of the nuclear war. They typically stand a little over six and a half feet and weigh a little less than 250 pounds. Their skin tone usually ranges from light to dark red colorations. Being mostly muscle, Varia-Terrans have very slim body shapes and long toes on their feet, giving them better maneuvering capabilities. The mandibles of Varia-Terrans are very distinguished from that of others because they appear to have joints in them, giving them the ability to manipulate them and intimidate others. Kizo-Terran Kizo-Terran are directly behind the Varia-Terran in their population numbers. The Kizo-Terrans are the result of controlled mutation within the terran population aswell as the nuclear war that struck the species in it's earlier history. Kizo-Terrans are much stronger than Varia-Terrans but are physically less agile and somewhat slower than their cousins. Their eyes are located slightly closer to the sides of their heads. They have slightly longer necks than Varia-Terrans and stand hunched over. They have very long and skinny fingers but very thick and stubby toes on their feet. Compared to Varia-Terrans, Kizo-Terrans are much larger due to the fact that they also have fat on their bodies. They stand at about the same height as Varia-Terrans and weigh around 270 pounds. Their skin tones range from light to dark gray. Graz-Terran Graz-Terran are some of the least common terran offshoots, due mostly to their tendencies to keep to themselves. Graz-Terran are very large, usually standing a little taller than six and a half feet and weighing around 300 pounds. Their upper-bodies are very massive but their wastes are surprisingly thin. Unlike most terrans, Graz-Terrans have sharp talons on the tips of their fingers. Their heads and necks are much shorter than other Terrans and their eyes are slightly larger than the other terran offshoots. Standing on two flat feet, these muscular juggernauts are slower and much less agile than other terrans but their strength is unmatched by any of them and their skin is somewhat thicker. Their skin tone usually ranges from gray to a dark greenish-gray. Government The terran government, known as the Terran Union, is a federal meritocracy. While it has great potential for misuse, this is tempered by the civic duty and personal responsibility terrans learn in childhood. The ruler of each area, a Premier, is elected by a group of council elders that reside in that area. If a council elder believes that his vote was "ill advised" or "had second thoughts", it was considered a tradition for council elders to initiate some form of attack, such as sending assassins, against the Premier in order "...to test the true merit of the ruler's martial abilities." The belief was that" a Premier who could not defend himself was not a true leader." Premiers answer to no one but the Primarchs, a council of high-ranking officials that control the government. The Primarchs vote on matters of national import. They otherwise maintain a 'hands-off' policy, trusting the citizens on each level below them to do their jobs competently. Throughout their lives, terrans ascend to the higher tiers and are occasionally 'demoted' to lower ones. The stigma associated with demotion lies not on the individual, but on those who promoted him when he wasn't ready for additional responsibility. This curbs the tendency to promote individuals into positions beyond their capabilities. Settling into a role and rank is not considered average behavior, though it isn't relatively frowned upon. Terrans value ambition but also prefer to let others be comfortable with their own lives. Culture The terrans consider most other species to be inferior to them, both culturally and in fighting skill. Although terrans are naturally very intelligent, their culture's long dependence on a military-industrial scheme has led to an emphasis on might over science. Terrans are noted for their strong sense of public service. It is rare to find one who puts his needs ahead of the group. Every citizen from age 20 to 90 serves the state in some capacity, as anything from a soldier to an administrator, from a construction engineer to a sanitation worker. Terrans have a strong inclination toward public service and self-sacrifice, but they also tend to be fairly good entrepreneurs. Their adeptness at using and creating technology is evident, as they have designed many technological devices based off of Prothean technology. In many ways, the terrans are much like humans. They communicate, are loyal to their superiors and comrades, become protective of their friends and family, and they become angry and vengeful if other terrans are killed. The terran military is the center of their society. It is not just an armed force; it is an all-encompassing public works organization. The military police are also the civic police. The fire brigades serve the civilian population as well as military facilities. The corps of engineers builds and maintains spaceports, schools, water purification plants, and power stations. The merchant marine ensures that all worlds get needed resources. Many of these traits are very similar to the turians and because of this, terrans tend to hold them in high regard. Military Terrans were once very good warriors before the nuclear war that nearly wiped their species out -- since then, the terrans have become even greater warriors. They have mastered the use of many weapons, bringing several dozen new designs to the galactic civilization. They have created several deadly martial arts styles and techniques, all of which are capable of making even the greatest asari huntresses struck with awe. They have made use of superior strategic maneuvers and techniques to devastate their opponents on the battlefield. Terrans train for years, decades even to perfect their skills in combat and are known as some of the most ruthless warriors in the galaxy. The terrans rarely ever take prisoners because they seem to always gain the necessary information on their enemies before engaging in war; this means that they have superior skills in warfare on all fronts, whether it be combat or intelligence-gathering. Terrans also have a fairly large navy, one that consists of devastatingly powerful ships. Adding to the tremendous effectiveness of the terran's navy is the skill that terran naval commanders have. Terran warriors fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, the terran still charge towards the enemy in a doomed last minute attack. Terran honor also dictates that they always be the first ones into a battle, and to never allow themselves to be captured alive. Notable Terrans *Krezen Morus *Imagos Praga *Armagos Praga *Lorez Taekus *Zaeron Stirga Category:Species Category:Terrans